


A Trip To Star

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: Felicity learns about Barry's new situation, and of course the conversation goes off tangent a few times.





	A Trip To Star

**Author's Note:**

> Requested little piece about Len attempting to tell Felicity about what is going on with Barry; it went a little off tangent but I think it works

"He's what!" A female voice screeched out in shock as two figures stood in the doorway watching the entertainment unfold; trying their hardest to hold back the laughter that was close to breaking through the masks that they had built.

After Len had scoffed at the idea of telling the blonde tech girl that Barry had moved out of his apartment and was now living with his criminal uncle as well as the 'Rogues' that had spent much of their time trying to beat the speedster; the both heroes decided that he would be the one to tell her what was happening.

So Oliver had offered Len and Mick a lift to Star City while Barry followed an hour or so later, unsurprisingly, Hartley had also tagged along to find out why the two heroes were scared of a woman.

Now they were watching the drama unfold.

"You better be lying to me Mr Snart or Captain Ice or whatever pseudonym Cisco gave you, there is no way that my Barry is living with you and not arresting you on sight!" Felicity babbled just slightly, anxiety evident in her voice as she glared at the cold criminal in front of her.

Diggle stood to the side of the room, watching it all unfold but he too was having difficulty trying to understand what was happening with their scientist friend.

"Your Barry? " Mick rumbles amused from his spot next to his nephew and the rich man that regularly went into the night for some fights and shoot ups.

"Well obviously not my Barry, I mean my friend Barry, he's our Barry" Felicity backtracked and then started stammering, getting flustered as she started putting her foot in her mouth with every word she spoke

Oliver, watching from next to the hothead and the speedster in question decided to interject and aid his girlfriend slightly.

"Barry's our friend, he has been since before the accident" Oliver puts in to the argument before leaning back against the door and letting the rest of the drama unfold as soon as Felicity got her bearings.

"Exactly!" Felicity agreed, pointing at Oliver as she accepted her interjection even though she was angry at him for bringing the criminals to their home.

The three criminals were a shocking surprise as Felicity opened the door to greet her boss/boyfriend; of course she knew who each of them were, she may not have been able to help Barry when he needed it but she was able to keep track of him through the news feeds and the computers in STAR Labs. Why Oliver brought them back to Star she didn't know but then she spotted their speedster standing between Heatwave and Captain Cold and she instantly pulled him to her side and brought out her mace before demanding answers.

Watching Heatwave push forward a smug Captain Cold was entertaining but seeing his smugness disappear the moment she reacted to what was going on was even more entertaining.

"It's true Felicity" Barry interrupts before she could start rant babbling once more at his newest uncle, he moved forward sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously; Barry loved Felicity but she sometimes scared him "Mick is my moms big brother, he wasn't really impressed that I wasn't looking after myself and neither was Len so they decided that I was to stay with them"

"We offered" Mick interjected

"But would have moved me in without me realising it anyway" Barry added to his uncles sentence with a knowing look while Mick just grinned at his nephew and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Bartholomew" Felicity growled lightly as her brain finally caught up with the newest direction that their conversation was going, Barry took a hesitant step back as the blonde growled out his first name; that was never good.

Diggle had also caught on to what Felicity had and pushed himself off the wall to move beside the hacker, he wanted to show a support for whatever scolding she was going to throw at the young speedster; if it wasn't for the fact that Felicity was scarier when it came to the young scientist, Dig would have ended up scolding him for not looking after himself.

Mick knew what was about to happen and smirked lightly as he took a proper hold of his nephew and moved him in front of him so that he could speed off from whatever scolding he was about to receive. Seeing the amount of friends Barry had was a relief, because at least he knew, that if he or Lenny were unavailable then the boy would have a support system with Queen and his gang.

Barry cringed the moment Felicity glared at him, and let out a small noise of betrayal as his uncle blocks the escape route behind him.

"I didn't have enough money or food but I do now and I promise I'll contact you guys if it happens again, but it won't happen again because Uncle Mick will kill me if I let it get so bad again and so would Len and even Hartley" Barry quickly informs her "Also Ollie has already threatened to drag me back to Star if he thinks I'm not looking after myself and I don't particularly want to be put under house arrest by my big brother, I -"

Barry falters as his mouth releases just how he sees Oliver, he had began to see the archer as part of a dysfunctional family since he helped him figure out what was going on after he had woken up from the lightning, plus they had been in contact on and off anyway and the team just kind of wormed their way through the guards he had placed up when he was eleven.

"Have you met Hartley?" Barry asks randomly, to try and get the attention off of him, he quickly grabs the other scientists hand and pulls him to his side so that Felicity could meet him "He's a hacker and scientist like you, plus he's a meta and he used to work with Cisco, how cool is that? he -"

"Take a breath Bar before you pass out" Oliver orders the CSI in amusement as he moved to Mick's side.

The archer glances at both criminals after the speedsters slip of how he saw Oliver, but neither men were bothered, instead Mick just nodded in some kind of solidarity; all three of them would do anything to keep the kid safe, he was theirs to protect.

Felicity eyes the three men closely before she turns her attention to the adorable little scientist that looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights as Barry grabbed his hand and was still yet to let go.

"What kind of abilities do you have?" she asked the scientist who seemed to shrink slightly under her critical gaze but Barry just pulled him closer to reassure him that she wouldn't harm him.

"I can manipulate sound waves with my gauntlets and my hearing is kin to a bat" Hartley offers to the girl as he produces one of his gauntlets from his bag even though he was supposed to have been banned from bringing them to Star, but the way Felicity's eyes lit up was worth the scolding he'll most likely get from Len later on; Hartley did miss the conversations/arguments that he and Cisco would get into and Barry was only good for a certain amount of science before he gave up.

"I hope you're ready for what you've just caused little brother" Oliver murmured into Barry's ear as Hartley was pulled from Barry's side by Felicity, his hand pulled from Barry's at the same time.

Barry felt a small heat rise in his chest at the words that Oliver whispered in his ears but also at the still lingering feel of Hartleys hand in his.

Man, he was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to apologise for the time between stories, real life sucks.  
> Also putting out an apology about the messed up timeline within my stories, the whole DC universe confuses me with when the shows were made and where in relevance to the other shows; in this one Ollie and Felicity are already together and Barry kept in contact more often with the archer no matter what was going on in their own towns.


End file.
